Supernatural meets Devwell
by Immortal soul 292
Summary: What happens when the Winchester brothers, meet the Devwell brothers, two extremly powerful witches? will they get along? and how can the Devwell brothers help the Winchesters? Supernatural crossover with an original story. PLEASE READ & REVIEW


Title: Supernatural Meets Devwell

Disclaimers: Don't own Supernatural. I own Devwell though.

Spoilers: All episodes from season 3 including the most recent, but it starts out at the end of 'Malleus Maleficarum'

Feedback: YES!!! I would LOVE feed back.

Authors Note: OK, yes I know I already posted this but I had to make some corrections that were bugging me. PLEASE!!! if you read it REVEIW even if you didn't like it reveiw THANKS!!!.

by the way all the new characters are from an original story that will be released on Fictionpress sometime in April (hopefully) ;) Reveiw if you have questions!!

* * *

After leaving Ruby in the house, to clean up the mess, the winchester brothers got into the Impala, exhausted and cut up, they've had worse. 

The roar of the Impala was the only thing that was heard as they sped off into the darkness.

Dean was pissed. Sam knew that, Sam also knew why. He just didn't care, saving his brother comes before anything else, even himself.

The stereo played so loud the mirrors rattled.

Dean couldn't think, his mind was spinning in so many different ways that it was starting to hurt his head.

Well more then it did before.

Sam had almost died, because of him. Sammy, his Sammy had risked his life for him. Dean knew he would have done the same thing but that was different.

He would do anything to save Sam. That was just the unspoken rule.

The road rumbled beneath the tires, as they hit a pothole that bounced the car as they pulled into the motel parking lot. The sound of the Impala's doors closing in unison is sharp in the darkness.

Their motel room door had been left open when dean ran out of it.

_Wait, how did Dean run out?_ last time Sam seen him he was on the ground near death coughing up blood.

" Dean, how did you-"

" That Ruby Bitch gave me some witch butt or somethin" he said cutting Sam off

Sam just smirked

"Stuff tastes like ass" Sam's smirk turned into a full fledged smile. Something Dean hasn't seen in a long time.

" I'm going to the diner across the street, you comin?" Dean asked Sam as he put on a clean shirt.

"Only you could want food after practically throwing up a lung" he said jokingly but nodded

The diner or 'Lizzy's place' was your average small town diner, not exactly the most expensive restaurant but at least the food is good.

The brothers walked into the diner and found a booth near the big front widows .

A waitress named 'Chrissy' came to take their order only to 'mistakingly' drop her pen and gave them a eye full of cleavage, Sam rolled his eyes but smirked none the less and Dean hid his smile behind his hand.

It happened to many times that these waitresses in small town diners or restaurants saw it fit to give them 'sneak peeks' and while it was funny at first, now it's kind of annoying.

After 'Chrissy' left their table the bell at the door rang and three people entered the restaurant, two guys and a girl.

Sam looked at them.

The girls eyes seemed to find Sam's and she tugged on the one guys sweater it was small but Sam knew what it was.

It was a signal.

Sam looked at Dean and he nodded letting Sam know he saw it .

Now that Sam looked at them, they really didn't seem to be the small town diner 'type'

the taller guy 6'3 maybe, who looked about 19, the one the girl signaled, had dark brown hair almost black spiked up and messy he also had on designer jeans and a black Hollister sweater, Sam knew this of course because when he went to collage he was with a lot of really rich kids.

While he was there on a scholarship.

The second guy who looked maybe 17 was a little shorter then the other, had blond hair also spiked and he too had on designer jeans and a white American Eagle pull over . The two guys looked a lot alike.

Brothers maybe?

The girl who looked about 23, was obviously shorter then the two, had black hair that went to then middle of her back and had what looked like gold wires wrapped around small bunches of strands.

In what Sam thought looked Egyptian.

And what Dean thought looked just plain hot.

When she walked it was like an ancient dance, slow and seductive, she had on a black mini skirt with pieces of twisted fabric dangling down that moved in motion with the enticing hypnotic sway of her hips. A pair of knee high spike heeled boots that made a 'click' sound every time she took a step helped her look especially hot.

They had the attention of every person in there.

While the Girl had the attention of every guy in the restaurant including Sam and Dean, the two guys had all the girls jaws dropping.

There was a collective sigh from all the women and maybe one or two men When the tall dark haired guy smirked revealing pearly white teeth in an arrogant fashion.

The restaurant was almost completely silent except for the occasional clang of a pot or pan from the cook who had absolutely no idea of what is going on.

The trio sat in the booth directly across from Sam and Dean as the waitresses were practically full on cat fighting to take their order.

Dean turned to Sam with a frown "We never got that kind of service".

Sam chuckled

They turned to the other side of the restaurant where 'Chrissy' was presently taking there order.

The other waitress no where to be seen.

"Where's our food?" Dean asked impatiently while fiddling with a sugar packet.

Sam shrugged

"It's been 20 minutes already" Dean said just as 'Chrissy' walked up to their table with Dean's burger and Sam's sandwich.

They ate silently, and every so often casting glances at the trio in the booth opposite them.

_Meanwhile on the opposite side of the restaurant _

"So why are we here again?" Justin asked running a hand through his Dark brown hair and taking a sip from his Pepsi.

"My vision" Said Isis annoyed as she grabbed Justin's Pepsi and took a sip.

"So is that them?" Aidan asked nodding towards Sam and Dean.

"Yes, but it does not happen here." She answer with a frown trying to place her vision.

"Of course it doesn't happen here, what kind of demon would be stupid enough to attack two people out in the open." Justin said covering his face with his hands.

"I guess were gonna have to wait it out." Aidan said

Justin groaned and rolled his head back onto the back of the booth.

"We have to go pick Stitches up from the neighbors at 8:30 " He said looking at the clock diner " that means we have 2 hours before we gotta pick him up"

"We could always bring him with us, it's not like he can't protect himself" Aidan suggested

"Dude, he's four, and don't you think he's seen enough violence to last a lifetime" Justin Said questioning his brother with barely restrained anger.

"I know man but, he's gotta learn some time, what if were not there to protect him, huh? And some Demon comes, steals his powers, and kills him, what then? I know he's young but if we don't teach him, who will?" Aidan softened his voice at the end of his rant letting his brother know that he cared for the little boy as much as he did.

Justin sighed " we'll think of something."

Just then Sam and Dean got up and payed the check before heading out the door.

The trio waited until the two were across the street before paying the check and leaving.

_Back at the hotel room._

"Dude. Don't tell me you didn't think that girl was hot. I mean come on." Dean said smirking at his brother.

" Ok . Ok, ya she was hot but , you did see the signal didn't you ?" Sam asked picking up his laptop from the bed and setting it on the table by the window.

"What Sam, you think it's my first day on the job?, ya I saw it, so what?, If we went running at every little thing, where would we be then, huh?.. Sam ?. Dean turned to his brother with an eye brow raised.

"I can't help but be cautious, after every thing thats happened, can you blame me?" he said getting off his chair and walking towards the bathroom and said "I'm takin a shower" before closing the door.

Dean laid back on the bed and rubbed his face with his hands, opening his eyes he noticed the lights starting to flicker.

Dean got of the bed and went to the door only to find Ruby on the other side, looking kinda pissed when he opened it.

"Can we talk?" She said

"Sure" as he gestured for her to come in the hotel room.

"No, I mean, outside?"

Dean nodded in reply as he walked out of the hotel room shutting the door behind him.

Dean leaned against the wall and sighed

" There's no way from saving me from the pit, is there?" Already knowing the answer.

"No"

"So why'd you tell Sam you could help?" Dean asked looking at Ruby

"To get him to talk to me. You Winchesters can be pretty bigoted." As she said that Dean smirked

The smirk soon died off his face and he turned his head to look straight forward again.

"So let me get this straight. You were human once. You died, you went to hell, and you became a-"

"Yeah." she said interrupting Dean's rambling.

"Just checking" he said still looking straight forward.

"That's what happens when you go to hell, Dean. That's what hell is. Forgetting who you are." She said harshly.

Ruby sighed

"The answer is yes, by the way."

"Sorry?" he asked turning to Ruby confused.

"Yes, the same thing will happen to you. It might take centuries, but sooner or later, Hell will burn away your humanity. Every hell bound soul, everyone, turns into something else. Turns you into us,so, yeah...yeah, you can count on it." she said looking him straight in the eye.

"Good to know, why are you here? Besides to piss me off even more?" Dean said pushing himself off the wall to stand at full height.

"You need to help me get him ready for life with out you. To fight this war on his own."

"Ruby? Why do you want us to win" Dean questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not like them. I don't know why. I wish I was, But I'm not. I remember what it's like." she said her eyes no longer looking at Dean but at the diner across the street.

"What What's like?" Dean asked intrigued

"Being human." She said and then dean blinked and she was gone.

Dean opened then door to the motel room his mind still focused on his conversation with Ruby when Sam opened the door to the bathroom letting out a puff of steam.

" Showers free" he said drying his hair with a towel.

Dean looked up startled " What?"

"I said 'showers free'?" he repeated looking at his brother questioningly.

"oh" Dean looked down at him self and brought his shirt up to his nose and smelled _'Ya I could use a shower'_ before walking to the bathroom.

But before Dean could get the bathroom door fully open, the motel room door flew open and on the other side stood a man with his hand outstretched in front of him.

"What the hell" Dean said as he ran towards the bed to get his gun, only to be thrown like a rag doll across the room and into the wall.

The motel room door shut preventing any outsiders from seeing in.

Dean felt the pressure on his chest. He tried to moved his head, and find Sam, but his head couldn't move.

It was then he heard Sam shout his name.

He tried to reply but the pressure on his chest prevented him from doing so.

The man then turned his head revealing black eyes and a familiar face.

_'Tammy's husband'_

The realization didn't shock Dean as it should have, as it was they'd met other demon couple's hell bent on destroying the world.

"You shouldn't have killed her boy's, it was a mistake, a mistake that you'll pay for in blood " The demon hissed and increased the pressure on their chests practically crushing them.

It was then the door blew up sending little pieces of door everywhere and revealing the two guys from the restaurant.

"Look Aid they started the party with out us" Justin said to Aidan smirking.

"Well, there's always the after party" 'Aidan said raising his hands.

It was then that the pressure on Dean's chest disappeared and he fell to the floor and the demon flew back against the wall Dean was previously occupying.

Dean scrambled across the room to his gun and grabbed it, with shaky hands, and pointed it at the demon.

Sam stood up from the floor shaking the spots from his vision and grabbed the colt from his duffel and pointed it at the demon.

Dean looked at Sam and silently asked if he was ok. Sam nodded his head.

"Who are you?" The demon hissed towards the two guys on the other side of the room.

"Do the names Devwell or Immortals ring any bells?" Justin asked focusing his cold dark gaze on the demon with a smirk.

The demons eyes widened "n-no i-i-it's not possible. The Immortal two never existed it's not possible. Your lying!" The demon shouted

A spiral of fire appeared beside the two and when the spiral disappeared the girl from the diner appeared.

Dean looked at Sam with wide eyes and Sam looked back at him with a similar expression both of them griping there guns tighter.

"What did you say, you pathetic excuse for a demon?" The Isis said walking in front of the demon getting right in his face.

"I said their lying" the demon shouted and twisted his hands so they were palm up.

Isis flew back but before she could hit the wall she disappeared in a spiral of flames and reappeared beside the two guys.

Aidan raised his hand further up and the demon was pushed further into the wall the demon let out a scream mixing with the sound of bones breaking.

"That was a mistake " Justin said and raised his hand toward the demon and made an exploding motion.

The Demon screamed and his hands blew up.

Justin laughed coldly "look Ma no hands"

Dean smirked a little at that, no matter how creepy it was, it was still funny.

Isis rolled her eyes.

Justin looked at Isis

" What?"

Isis didn't reply

Justin turned towards the demon "Why are you here?"

"Those hunters killed my wife" The demon spat

"Hunters? Isis you sent us to protect hunters? After every thing we've been through with hunters, you send us to protect them? What were you thinking?" Justin Said coldly focusing his eyes on Isis.

"You know as well as I that neither I nor you decide who to save and who not to"Isis said knowing how hard this was for him.

Justin let out an angry breath and turned towards the demon and made the same exploding motion with his hand.

This time the whole demon blew up leaving nothing but small charred pieces of Demon behind.

Sam and Dean who had been silently watching the scene holding their guns as they stared in shock at the empty wall space the demon just occupied.

Justin turned to face Sam and Dean he smirked but at the same time his cold eyes glaring at them before storming out of the motel with Aidan not far behind.

"Your lucky if they had not shown up, I am afraid that you would be in far worse shape then a couple of bruises, you should be more careful considering the amount of time you have left"Isis said to Dean who had lowered his gun and was now staring at Isis in shock.

"h-how did yo-"

"There's not much I don't know Dean winchester" Isis Said smiling

"Who are you?" Sam said finally speaking up

" I am Isis Guardian to the Immortal two"

"Like the Goddess ?" Asked Sam

Isis's Eyes turned angry " Of coarse not!, I'm not that old!"

Dean laughed at his brother until Isis focus her angry gaze on him and then he shut up pretty quickly.

" Who were they?" Dean asked nodding towards the whole where the door used to be.

"They are the Immortal two, the most powerful witches to walk the earth, other wise know to the human world as the brothers Justin and Aidan Devwell and know to you as the only people who can save you from your deal." Isis said staring at Dean

Sam straightened up at this " You mean that they can get Dean out of his deal?"

Isis sighed "Yes, they can, but, as you saw they are, rather... reluctant, to help, Justin is vary much like you, Dean, he will do anything to protect his family, such is why he reacts to certain things different then most. Like you. They will help, but you would need to prove they can trust you, or you might end up like the many that crossed them" Isis said looking toward the wall where the demon once was.

"How do we get them to trust us?" Sam asked getting excited at the idea of being able to get Dean out of his deal sooner.

"That is one of the things you must figure out yourself" Isis said before disappearing in a spiral of flames.

"What the hell was that Sam!, how do we know we can trust them, huh? Or did you even think of that before practically jumping at her? You trusted Ruby and look where that got us Sam, she lied, she said she could get me out of the deal, but guess what she lied. So before you go and trust these people who might as well be demons, think , think about what could happen." Dean said glaring at his brother.

" Don't you think I've done that Dean, Don't you think I've thought about what could happen, but what's worse is if you died with out having tried to prevent it,they could help, Dean, they could break the deal." Sam said looking at his brother, his eyes watering.

Dean turned around opened up his bed and climbed in, Sam did the same with his bed.

"We'll do it, but not before we do some research on them first, I don't want to be walking into this with my eyes closed." Dean said sighing

"Okay" Sam said smiling to himself.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"


End file.
